The Dragonborn's Adventures of Tamriel
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Months have passed since Alduin's defeat, thanks to the Dragonborn Luke. Now, he has a new journey: protecting all of Tamriel in any way they can, and help all the people who lives on the soil of it. After he kills his former allies Esbern and Delphine, he creates a new generation of Blades to help him with this new responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

Many months have passed. Tamriel was at peace from any threat or Armageddon once again, thanks to Luke the Dragonborn. For he slew Alduin, the world eater himself, and the threat of him shall no longer rise. Not only that, but he helped the Dawnguard defeat the evil Volkihar vampire clan and kill thei leader Harkon with the help of his new friend, Serana, who happened to by the vampire king's daughter. Furthermore, he saved Tamriel the third time by defeating Miraak, the corrupt first dragonborn in the lair of his former master, Hermaues Mora on the Morrowind territory of Solthstheim. Luke did many things he was proud of, and things that he was not, most of them were good deeds anyway.

His shoulder-length brown hair has grown a little longer than before, but besides that, he didn't really psysically change that much. At the moment, he was sitting on a chair in his bedroom in his own house within Markarth. He wore fine clothes and Dawnbreaker was on the table.

Meeko, the poor dog that lost his previous owner in the shack close to Solitude was with him, sitting right next to him. The pooch was really happy to meet Luke as his new master. He barked happily and panted. The dragonborn turned around and petted him "oh, who's a good boy?" He said playfully. Meeko barked in reply. "Oh yes. I hear you." Then he made a little sigh. "I really don't know what to do next." He thought. "I did so many adventures out in Skyrim and mind of out of it, but what now?"

"is everything alright, my Thane?" Asked a deep, tough, but calm voice. It was Argis the Bulwark, one of the dragonborn's personal housecarls.

"I'm fine, Argis." He replied. "I... I am just a little lost. I just... Don't know what to do. I saved everyone from the world eater himself, and other doomsday approaching them, but I feel like... Like I have. A greater purpose."

"really, what kind of purpose?"

"I don't know. That's just my point." Meeko whined with sympathy. "I got so many houses, I did many good things for people by Doug. Them special favors, but I want more."

Argis chuckled. "Don't worry, Luke." He said. "There is always a new adventure everyday. In fact, every new day is a new adventure."

Luke smirked "that's true. Oh, and another thing. Argis, Are you familiar with the blades?"

"I have. I thought they were long gone."

"me too, but there are two left."

"I know, you told me, Esbern and Delphine. Did I get those names right?"

"of course. The problem is they want me to kill Paarthurnax, my master to my other mentors."

"Oh that's right, you said your master was a dragon, right?"

"yes. He helped me so much in my fight against Alduin. He knows the way of the voice very well. I told the blades I would never do that, and then they banished me from the blades until I killed him."

"that is just not right."

"Now that I think if it, Arngeir and the Greybeards were right. They are no true helpers to me. The hubris of the blades doesn't have any limits after all."

"ah, you're probably better off without them."

"you're right." Then he got off the the chair with an idea. "That's it."

"what's that?"

"I have so many new friends with me that, and there are still some conflicts going on in Syrim and all of Tamriel." Luke clarified

"ah, you're going to start you're own blades instead of working with them?"

"that's exactly what I should do. Besides the blades are supposed to follow the Dragonborn. I am not supposed to follow them."

"exactly. That's my thane!" Argis said proudly. "I bring so much praise to you, Luke. You make me feel lucky to have someone to protect like you." He sipped a cup of nord mead.

"I know what I have to do now. Thank you so much Argis. And if you want to join my blades, you are more than welcome to.

"of course. Honor to you, my thane. And I thank you for that, but I don't know if I would want to join the blades, but in your case, I will do anything to protect you. I am your sword and shield."

the dragonborn was really flattered by this. "Good, but I still need someone to watch the house for me even thought you are a member already"

Argis chuckled. "Of course." Luke the. Went to his mannequin and put on his Dragonborn armor. Then he got his other weapons and items that consisted Miraak's sword, Molag Bol's mace, Wuuthrand, and other weapons for old time sake, along with Dawnbreaker and

"come on, boy. We're going to do some unfinished business." The dog barked happily and ran with his master out of the house

The dragonborn returned to Sky Haven Temple to meet with Delphine and Esbern. He went up the stairs and took a breathe before slowly opening the door. He saw Esbern reading out of the old library, looking quite fascinated.

"Esbern." Luke said flatly. "I want to talk to you about."

"ah, dragonborn. Has Paarthurnax served justice at last?" Said Esbern. Luke felt the anger and rage building up inside of him

"no, but listen-"

"I told you that you are no longer welcome here until Paarthurnax is dead."

"listen to me, it doesn't have to be like this. Besides,the blades are supposed to follow me as a leader, not the other way around."

"I know, but Paarthurnax must still die for the crimes he committed in the ancient times."

"are you sure there is no other way to change your mind?"

"no. I am afraid not. Now you must leave and take care of business with the dragon." The dragonborn had a blank look on his face and sighed.

"So be it." He finally said. Without him knowing, Luke drew Dawnbreaker and did what he thought is the most unexpected thing he had ever done before. He slashed Esbern straight through his neck, and his head flew across, landing with a loud thump on the floor.

"no." Said a voice from behind him. It was Delphine. "No!" She rushed over to Esbern's corpse and was completely horrified.

"what have you done?!" Delphine exclaimed. "How could you do such a thing?"

"you brought this upon yourself, Delphine!" Luke exclaimed. "You will never convince me to kill Paarthurnax!"

"you- you murderer!" Delphine shouted. She pulled out her double blades' swords and charge at him. Luke pulled out one of his favorited and strongest weapons, his powerful glass sword. "They both clashed and sliced and dodged at one another.

Meeko ran to the far side of the room so he wouldn't be killed accidentally.

Delphine did a scissor slice with her swords, but Luke dodged just in time before they could cut him

"after everything we do for you, this is how you repay us?!" Delphine yelled. Luke then sliced on her side and kicked her chin in an uppercut, causing her to briefly ragdoll backwards.

"that's rich coming from you Delphine." Luke remarked. He charged at her and did an acrobatic move at her by jumping over her and hitting his glass sword with hers. They gritted their teeth at eachother begrudgingly and Delphine parried Dawnbreaker out of the Dragonborn's hand. She almost sliced his face, but Luke retaliated by shouting "FUS RO DA!" At her, causing her to ragdoll again. It gave him time to recover Dawnbreaker and they clashed their blades once again.

"I expected more from you!"

"Au contraire." Then Delpnine kicked his face three times then she got her hair pulled really hardly in return. Her hair began to become loose. Turns out the band that was keeping it a ponytail had come off. The Dragonborn smash her head to the wall multiple times as he was grasping her hair, then Delphine knocked him to the ground. She was about to finish him off, but Luke recovered just in time and rolled out of the way.

The grudge match continued as Luke was fighting her fiercely, and the same thing for Delphine. They were in front of one of the three back doors and Luke slashed at Delphine's face, causing her cheek to bleed out.

"you call yourself a blade?! Huh?!" Luke shouted. Then he gave her a powerful kick to her chest, causing her to fall right outside with incredible force. They were pushing their swords against one another. "The blades should follow the Dragonborn, I shouldn't follow you!"

"you naive fool! The Greybeards are senile!"

"no!" Luke said while still fighting. "Esbern is the one who is senile, and you are a slutty has been just playing dress up in the legacy of the true Blades!"

those words made her raging made and charged at him with full zeal again. Is time, she was hitting harder and harder, but Luke didn't hold back. The Dragonborn knocked one sword off of her hand and left her to filing with only one. He punched her with his fists mercilessly, then without warning, he cut both her arms off, making her roar in agony and tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to do this, Delphine, but you left me no choice." Luke firmly said. He noticed that they were kind of close to the cliff and decided to just finish her.

Delphine was still sobbing on pain and begged "no! Please! Don't do this."

alas, Luke had no sympathy for her left, and ignored her.

"we only wanted to help you-!"

Without a second chance, Luke exclaimed "FUS RO DA!" Once more than Delphine screamed at the top of her lungs as she was falling from the mountain. Luke just watched her begrudgingly and was heard a faint thud down below.

"I'm sorry. You left me no choice." He said to himself. Then he sheathed his swords and pulled out his shield. Thus, with Esbern and Delphine dead, the Blades were no more. Or so it would seem.

Meeko came outside and went to his aid.

"you okay?"

the dog barked happily in reply

"good. Well, the deed is done. Now I want to create the blades how there are truly meant to be, and this time, I will teach them my way to be protect those in need of help in all of Tamriel." He looked at his surroundings. "So where should we go first?" Well, first thing's first, I might as well tell Arngeir, the other Greybeards and Paarthurnax that they will no longer be a problem and tell them that they were right all along." He has great support for his masters on the Throat of the World and knew that nothing could get in the way of his meditating with his mentors now.

Today was a new day in Skyrim. Yes, a new day for something that will benefit not all of Skyrim, but all of Tamriel too.

"come on boy. Let's go get Shadowmere and ride to Ivarstead." The dog was reall excited and he followed Luke out of the temple. When he mounted on Shadowmere a little distance away from he Forsworn settlement, they both ride to the small community.


	2. Talk with the Masters

Luke arrived at High Hrothgar and was ready to meet his mentors once again. He worried that Shadowmere might freeze to death out in the cold, freezing temperatures of the mountain. "Maybe I should have left you with Rayya, or Gregor, or Valdimar." he thought.

the dark horse snorted and nuzzled her master affectionately.

"haha. Okay, okay. I mean you are a strong horse after all." The Dragonborn remarked. Then he patted the horse gently on her nose. "I'll be back, girl. Come on, Meeko. Let's go, boy."

The dog happily barked and was more than excited to enter the temple with Luke. He slowly opened the door and went inside, with Meeko proudly following behind him. He noticed that he didn't see Arngeir, or the other Greybeards, and thought that maybe they were outside. When he was walking up the stairs, he looked at the hallways and saw both Borri meditating on one side, and Einarth on the other.

He looked at the bedroom, and Borri greeted him by saying "Dovakhiin." and of course, there was a small earthquake on the mountain Meeko was a little afraid when that happened, and cowered behind the Dragonborn, growling at the Greybeard.

"Hey, it's alright Meeko. They are meant to do this when they speak." Luke reassured him.

Luke smiled and walked past, and saw that there was no Arngeir or Wulfgar in their beds anywhere. So he went to the conference room, and it was empty. Einarth then did the same greeting that Borri did when he encountered him, and another rumble was heard. Now he went outside in the courtyard and as he would suspect, Arngeir and Wulfgar practicing the "Whirlwind Spring" like when they first taught them the word.

The leader noticed Luke and was more than happy to see him. "Ah, Dragonborn. What a pleasant surprise." he greeted

Then another rumble was heard and Wulfgar said "Dovakhiin"

Meeko then barked happily, panting his tongue

"Oh. Hello there." Arngeir said. He bent down and tried to touch him, but the dog avoided it and growled in weary.

"Now now, Meeko. Be nice. He is one of my mentors." Luke reprimanded. "Sorry about him, master. Meeko's just being a little protective is all."

Arngeir chuckled. "That is quite alright, Dovakhiin." he humbly said. "Have you learned any new words of the Thu'um by any chance?"

"Yes. I have learned much of them throughout my adventures. I don't even think I can describe all of them."

"Do you think you can give us a demonstration?" Arngeir curiously asked him.

"Of course." The Dragonborn took a breath and while facing the other way, he shouted "Gaan... Lah Haas!" then a purple energy blast stormed through with powerful force

Arngeir and Wulfgar were quite surprised. "Ah, the drain vitality shout." he humbly said. "Very well done. I am very impressed." Wulfgar smiled at his success. "Now, what brings you to our humble temple?"

"I want to talk to you about something, master. And i will talk about it with Paarthurnax, too."

"Sure. Come back inside, and we will talk." then they all went back inside High Hrothgar. Wulfgar then bowed to them in respect and went to to take a rest in his bed. "Now, what might be troubling you, Luke?"

Luke sighed and said "It was about me killing Paarthurnax by the blades."

"You are still not going to kill our glorious master, are you, Dovakhiin?"

"No no no. Of course not. That's why I went to Sky Haven Temple, talked to Delphine and Esbern, then I killed them both."

Arngeir was quite surprised by this. Sure he and his cohorts don't really trust the blades, but that was just random hearing that from the Dragonborn himself. "Really? I appreciate you caring for Paarthurnax, but I don't know we wanted that."

"Forgvive me, Arngeir, but you were right about them all along. They couldn't be trusted at all." Luke then felt scornful at his two deceased ex-followers

"Indeed. Like I have said before, the hubris of those dragon killing barbarians knows no bounds at all."

"They weren't even the blades at all. They should have followed me, not the other way around. After all, it is implied that the Dragonborn is the one who guides them, according to lore."

"Exactly. Exactly right."

"So, I was thinking about creating my own set of blades."

"Were you now?"

"Yeah."

"You are planning to turn against us?"

"Of course not. I know you and the blades have your differences over the centuries, but perhaps we can arrange that with a new set of blades that will have me as their leader, and create better relationships. I promise you that we will be in service to you, and Paarthurnax, and everyone across Tamriel. Like I have said before, I will never betray my master."

Arngeir was slightly conflicted by this, but he was perhaps a little proud of the Dragonborn, despite being a tad bit irrational for slaughtering Delphine and Esbern like that. "Well, with you as the leader of the blades, I can definitely have faith. You really give an old man like me hope." he smiled.

"Thank you, master." Luke replied happily.

Before he went outside to see Paarthurnax, Arngeir also reminded him "Before you go, I deeply advise you to think before you do such rash actions like you had just done recently. Even if it is the Blades, I would highly reccomend thinking before you actually do such manslaughter the next time when you get that chance next time."

"I will master. I promise. And I apologize for what I did. I was just doing what needed to be done."

"I understand. You are forgiven. You may go now."

Then Luke and Meeko went back outside to Paarthurnax. He knew how to get past the powerful winds that would forbid many people from seeing the elder dragon. He shouted the "Clear Skies" thu'um and as he thought, Paarthurnax was perching on the ruined word wall on the throat of the world.

the young warrior took a little breath and Meeko cowered behind him again. "It's okay, Meeko. You can trust Paarthurnax." He humbly walked to the word wall and Paarthurnax turned his head, noticing him.

"Ah, Dovakhiin. How nice of you to come to me on my mountain again." He dragon greeted in a noble voice.

"hello, master." Luke greeted back to him.

"Have you come to learn more about the words of the Thu'um through meditation, Dovakhiin?"

"well, not exactly. I want to talk to you about a really important matter."

"hmm. Have you come to krii zu'u?by the order of the blades?" Paarthurnax asked, thinking why his protege was here.

"no. Of course not. As a matter of fact, I killed Delphine and Esbern. They were not real blades. They should have followed me."

"Yes. It is the blades job to protect the Dovakhiin as he is the one who will show them the way of the voice. Their duty is to spaan (protect) Tamriel from any one of Alduin's minions causing Tahrovin (chaos)"

"Yeah, exactly. So that is why I am deciding to create a new order of Blades. Not only to stop dragons from causing destruction in Tamriel, but to help it from any type of destruction that could happen. Besides, the other duty of the blades was to protect anyone in their time of need."

Paarthurnax, as usual, didn't really show some facial emotion as he reaction, but he said "well, Dovakhiin, that sounds like a very nonvul (noble) plan. However, should I remind you that my Greybeard apprentices do not really trust the blades?"

"I already talked to Arngeir about that. They said they can trust me with it and have faith that I will create the the group on what they are really suppose to do, with me as the leader." Then he thought of something. "Well, I noticed that there are the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion hunting anyone who is a blade in hiding. What if I do a poor job at it?"

"Dreh Ni faas (do not fear) Luke." Paarthurnax said to him. "I have heard you have penetrated to the Thalmor embassy near Solitude, and how you have fought very gallantly against those Fahliil."

"yeah, but it wasn't easy, master Paarthurnax. They were really strong enemies."

"Kos mul (being strong) will not always help your enemies. You have the Thu'um, and those elves do not."

"that's true. I suppose you're right. I think it would be best if I would keep it discrete for certain people."

"indeed. Secrecy is the best answer at certain times." the dragon looked at Meeko, who was looking at him curiously. "Ah, you have a dok (dog) companion, hmm?"

"yeah. His name is Meeko. I found him in a hut near Solitude where his master just died. I encountered him and decided to take him in as his new owner."

"that was very kind of you to help this creature here." Meeko then went over to the Eragon's face and then licked his scales affectionately.

"well, he likes you, master Parthurnaax."

the dragon laughed. "Indeed."

"so, about the blades. I have made new good friends and followers with me, and I have seen what they are capable of. Perhaps I can see if they would be willing to join me."

"you cannot ov (trust) everyone in the valley down there."

"oh I know. But these people have been good friends to me. I did very special deeds for them, and they are really grateful that they said they would be my follower if I wanted them."

"hmm. Perhaps it will work." Paarthurnax thought. "Very well... Go then. And do be careful, Luke, and try to remain nahlaas (alive) on your journey."

"I will. And I promise we will serve you, and the Greybeards."

"see you soon, Dovakhiin. And do stop by for a visit again if you would like to meditate in the Thu'um with me."

"I will, master." Luke said proudly. Then went to work on finding any recruits.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was on a road from Ivarstead to Helgen. It was a good thing that there were no bandits in the fallen city anymore, thanks to him taking care of those cowards. Nonetheless, looking at the ruined city-turned ghost town made his skin crawl all the way from the top of his spine to his tail bone. He peacefully gone out of the ghost town in peace without any trouble. The only problem he had with the city now was that he had a very eerie feeling that ghosts of the victims who did not survive Alduin's wrathon two-sided road with Riverwood on the left, and Falkreath on the right. Shadowmere nonchalantly pawed her hoof at the ground with a snort.

"hmmm, Riverwood it is." He said out loud, then he went down to the nice, peaceful little town close to Whiterun with Meeko following after the horse.

when he arrived, it was peaceful as ever, untouched by any type of attack from bandits, dragons, the Thalmor, or any other type of threat that might come across the community to pillage and ransack it. He mounted off of Shadowmere and looked around the settlement.

"ah, Luke!" Said a hearty voice. It was Alvor, the town's blacksmith, and who taught him about forging arms and armor. "How nice to see you again." He made a humble laugh

"Alvor." Luke said happily, then they both hugged eachother.

"still forging I see?"

"of course. Thanks to you." The dragonborn replied. Then they both laughed.

Alvor then let go of his hugging, as did Luke. "Any dragons you killed recently? Hahaha."

"yeah, mostly when they come to me."

"perfectly understandable. So what brings you back here to Riverwood?"

"Just passing through."

"ah. Well, since you are here, would you like me to give you some mead, old friend?"

the dragonborn thought of it, and how could he possibly say no to one of the first people that he met when he came to Skyrim? "Sure."

"perfect, do come inside." Then Luke followed the blacksmith in his house to settle in, where he saw Sigrid, his wife, and his daughter, Dorthe. The wife was seeing the floors while the daughter was sitting on her chair reading a cover of Aedra vs Daedra.

"ah, Luke. Welcome." Said Sigrid. "It's good to see you again.

"hi." Said Dorthe

"hello." Luke replied kindly.

"do have a seat on the table." Alvor said "Let me fetch you the mead.

Luke smiled.

"so what brings you to Riverwood again?" Sigrid asked him the same way her husband asked him a second ago.

"just passing through, thoug I would drop by the place."

"Did you bring any dragon bones?' The girl asked

"Dorthe, that's a little rude." Sigrid reprimanded

"no no." Luke chuckled "that's alright, and no, not recently."

"oh."

"so Dorthe, have yo forged anything lately?"

"hmm-mm. My own little dagger." Then the girl pulled out her new weapon to show him

"oh. That's a bbeautiful creation."

"thanks, papa helped me make it."

"and I am very proud of her." Alvor said, coming back with a glass of mead for him and the dragonborn.

"I still wish she would do something that a girl would normally do in her free time." Sigrid honestly remarked

Alvor was a little annoyed "oh come now, darling." He said "you should be proud of Dorthe here for creating something beautiful."

Sigrid sighed "I know. But I didn't say I wasn't proud of her, because I am. I'm just saying she should try other things that she might like."

"I know. I know. Now let's drink up, eh?" They both had a few sips of the mead and sat their drinks back on the table. "So, how are things in Skyrim since you defeat Alduin?"

"well, it's kind of the same, except, not as ,uh dragons as their used to be."

"ah. I agree, since you did kill Alduin, it has been a little less problematic with dragons around."

"right, but there is still that pointless civil war going on."

"ah, yes." Alvor said, really annoyed. "This little conflict is definitely pointless. Nevertheless, I still create weapons for the Empire anyway. We will all be lucky if all of this will end"

"here here. We should really be targeting those thalmor bastards."

"yes. indeed!" Said Alvor with agreement. "They killed my ancestor in the Great War, and I wish I am just go to the embassy and bash all their faces with my mighty war hammer."

"Now now, honey. You know that doing that would be suicide."

"Sigrdid's right, Alvor. They are masters of the arcane arts."

"I hate to admit it, but you are right."

"I know. But the Dominion will not live forever. One day, it will fall."

"Exactly! Hahaha!"

Then Luke finished drinking his mead and got up. "Well, thank you so much for this, my old friend, but I must be on my way."

"that's fine, Dragonborn. May your sword stay sharp and your words sharper."

"i will. See you all soon." After Luke and his dog exited Alvor's house, he had a little thought. He looked at Faendal, the Bosmer who lived in Riverwood for quite a long time, and then he thought of all the other friends that had helped him throughout some of his adventures, including the mercenaries who made friends with him easily.

Meeko whined in confusion as he noticed his master was in a standstill of thought. The Dragonborn noticed that maybe these friends of his had a purpose in life, and had a special connection in some way. Most of them were the mercenaries and others that he helped them with any problem like Erandur in Dawnstar, or Kharjo the Khajiit with his moon amulet, and Derkeethus being freed by Luke himself from the clutches of the Falmer.

"what if they all have a purpose?" The Dragonborn murmured. "The Companions have their own purpose, and so do the Dawnguard."

he was suddenly interrupted when a familiar voice called to him. "Luke! Hello!" The Dragonborn went back to reality and saw that it was Faendal, possibly coming to give him a friendly greeting.

"Faendal. Nice to see you." Luke said, happy to see him.

"Divine smile on you, Friend." The Bosmer added. "I haven't seen you in a little while."

"I agree."

"so, still killing any dragons or Draugr?"

"a Dragonborn like me, never ignores any call for help, or a taste for adventure."

"good man."

"hey, Faendal, listen. I was thinking about something and I was wondering if you hear my words."

"of course, Luke. Tell me anything."

Then Luke and the wood elf began to walk along the small isle along the river connecting to the main inland. "Well, we have been through so much together, right? All the amazing adventures and encounters we have had?"

"of course. What about it?"

he was hesitant to ask the wood elf, but he asked him at last "how would you like to be apart of something great? Be a grand protector to all of Tamriel? Including Skyrim."

Faendal was a little confused by this, but he finally replied "like what exactly?"

"a group called..." He whispered in Faendal's ear "The Blades."

"the Blades?" The Bosmer said out loud

"Shh shh. Not so loud." Luke reprimanded flatly. "Not so loud."

"sorry. Well, I can assure you that I have heard quite a few stories about them, and how they were all wiped out by the Aldmeri Dominion."

"right, that's why I want to keep it quiet. I'm not really a blade, but the Thalmor are... Not too fond of me to say the least. Since the affair of the College of Winterhold and me killing Ancano, a spy for them, they might put a price on my head."

"ooh. I would say so." Faendal agreed. "It was really chaotic that event, I can tell you that."

"right. So, you are not with the dominion, are you? I just want to be careful,"

"of course not. I want no part of them, or their little White-Gold Concordat policies or innocent killings. Besides, they may have Valenwood as part of their empire, but I can tell you, a lot of my kind are against the Thalmor's policies in the first place. That's why I moved to this sweet settlement of Riverwood."

"good. That's exactly what I want to hear"

"right. Of course you can trust me. We're friends."

"I know. So... What do you say? Would you like to be apart of my new order of Blades? And protect Tamriel from any danger and go on adventures with me?"" Luke offered

"Hmmmm... Will that is very flattering, but I don't know. I mean I got a life here in Riverwood. I... I need to think about it. That sounds like something that I would definitely love to be apart of but an stilL need to think about it."

"that's fine. If you made up your mind, I'll find you. Alright?,

"of course. I would be more than happy for you to meet me here again, Luke."

"perfect. Now, I think me and a well should head to Dawnstar now. Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want everyone to know about me reforming the blades yet."

"don't worry. My lips are sealed. I'll see you again, soon." Then he went back to work at the sawmill."

Luke and Meeko then headed to Dawnstar through the road of Whiterun into the northern tundra of Skyrim. He knew exactly what he would do once he would get their. After many miles. He reached his destination: The Nightcaller Temple.

Meeko barked happily and followed the Dragonborn inside. As he traveled through the congregation chamber and through the circular hallway, he saw another good friend of his: the Dunmer priest of Mara Erandur, who was reading an old tale called The Pig Children

"Erandur." Luke called out. "Nice to see you."

the priest dropped the book and smiled when he saw the person that helped him free Dawnstar from being plagued with inhuman nightmares. "Luke. Hello, my child!" He said happily. Then they both hugged eachother. "And how might the Dragonborn be doing?"

"good. Slaying dragons, bandits, saving lives and all that."

Erandur chuckled "good. Mara has been watching you ever since we helped defeat Vaermina to destroy the Skull of Corruption."

"really?"

"yes. Lara Mara is quite pleased on now you killed Alduin and saved Tamriel. She is also pleased that you saved countless innocent lives from many random situations."

the human flushed "right. So, listen Erandur. I have an offer for you."

"sure. What is it, my child?"

"have you heard of the Blades?"

"oh of course." Erandur replied "I have read many great deals about them how they were dragon slayers and were mighty heroes of Tamriel. Why do you ask?"

"how would you like go join me in a new line of blades to help serve and protect all of Tamriel in it's time of need, and answer to any call of distress."

the Dunmer was rather touched by this offering. One of the many things he loved to do was to help any innocents in their time of need if need be. "Well... I say I would like to, but I don't know. The Thalmor might try and kill us."

"don't worry. They are weaker than they were many years ago. I would thank the Redguards of Hammerfell for that."

Oh yes. Rather impressive warriors for going against the Dominion on their own like that. Helping innocents is exactly what Mara would want me to do. So... I would be honored to say, I would love to be apart of your new line of protectors of a Nirn."

Luke smiled "good. But, I'm still planning this through. So I might not get you in it just yet. I need to plan this out more and seek more followers and friends of mine"

"I understand perfectly, Luke. I will be more than happy for you to come back to my home and tell me that the blades are back. Besides, it's the least I can do since you have he,per me and Dawnstar."

"right. Well, I might as well be off now. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Mara guide you in every moment, Luke. Never forget that."

then Luke smiled and promptly left the temple with Meeko following after. As he left, he noticed the Khajiit Caravan with another close friend of his: Kharjo. He decided that since he is really close to him at the moment, he decided why not pay him a visit then?

he went back to the road that led to Dawnstar on Shadowmere and the horse promptly stopped. "Kharjo. Nice to see you again." Luke said to him

"ah, Luke the Dragonborn." Kharjo said, really happy to see him like any other friend/follower would be. As such, Luke and the Khajiit promptly hugged eachother while Kharjo promptly gave him another type of greeting on the Khajiit traditions: giving him a kiss on a cheek. "How nice of you to pay me a visit again. Are we going on more adventures I presume?"

"Well... Not really." He admitted.

"welcome back, Dragonborn." Said Ahkari, the leader of the Caravan that Kharjo was in. "I have not seen you for white a while now."

"Indeed, it kind of felt like forever."

"are you here to come to business with us again?"

"that depends, do you have any potions for my health, stamina, and magic?"

"of course. Dozens of the, for a fair price."

"good." Then he purchased a few of the potions. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"glad to do business with you, Luke."

"Anyway, Kharjo, I have a proposition for you. An offer is more like it."

"really?" Said Kharjo, sounding very interested in this. "Do tell Kharjo what is it, my old friend."

"well, I might as well ask you first. Will you keep a secret from the... Aldmeri Dominion? I don't want them to find out about it and kill me."

"of course. We want no part of the Dominion in any way, even if we are Khajiit."

"Yes. Not all Khajiit are with the dominion right?"

"of course not, Luke. Believe me. I would want nothing to do with those altmer murderers or all the monstrosities they would do to innocent lives."

"good. Because, I humbly invite you to join me in a new group of blades to protect all of Skyrim and all of Tamriel from any mortal dangers that would come it's way"

Kharjo was really touched and amazed by this. "The Blades you say? I have heard of them, but I thought the Thalmor killed them all a long time ago."

"yes, but I just found a new purpose in life that I must do. Be Tamriel's new protector with help of my friends who were always there for me. So, what do you say?"

the Khajiit though of it for a moment. "Hmmm, well Kharjo is very flattered by this invitation, but Kharjo is uncertain. He has friends in the caravan to protect."

"oh. I understand. You don't have to be a Blade if you do not want to. I just thought you would be interested in something greater."

"I know."

then the other Khajiit guard named Dro'marash, stepped up and put his hand on Kharjo's shoulder "I think you should join him. It would be an extraordinary opportunity." He said

"I know, but... What about you all? Kharjo would never forgive himself if you all died because he was not there for them."

"don't worry, Kharjo." Said Zaynabi. "We will be alright."

"yes. If you want to be a blade then go. Fulfill your destiny." The Khajiit was still uncertain by this "we will be alright. We can still take on any enemies that might try to steal from us or hurt us."

Kharjo was thinking again and decided "I humbly accept to fight by your side to save many innocent lives if need be and rid it of eternal dark shadows. However, I will do it for one condition."

"what's that?"

"you build houses for my friends here to keep them safe from any further harm just in case."

the other Khajiit smiled at the idea. "Well, I see what I can do. You got yourself a deal, my old friend." Then they both shook their hands. "But you won't follow me now. I am just inviting you. I need to find more groups of followers to join my cause."

"I understand, Luke." Kharjo said kindly. "Go now, and find more friends to join their cause. Kharjo will be waiting for you when you return to recruit him to your new group of heroes."

"I will." Then they hugged again. "See you soon."

"May the sun shelter you from the harsh weather, and your road lead you to warm sands."

"then Luke was off again.

Another place he went to was the mining area of Darkwater Crossing a little close to Windhelm and the Eldergleam sanctuary. This was the home of Derkeethus, the Argonian that Luke saved from the Thalmor and close friend of his.

He saw Derkeethus resting in his tent by the fire in the evening. The same thing with some of the other miners with a few imperial soldiers standing guard.

the green Argonian got a familiar stench and sat up, and saw that Luke was back. He smiled and the Dragonborn watched as the Dragonborn smiled back at him. "Luke! Nice to see you, landstrider!"

"hello, Derkeethus!" Luke shouted. Like Kharjo and Erandur, they both hugged eachother. "Nice to see you again, too."

"stating safe I hope?"

"I try, but most of the time, yes."

Derkeethus chuckled. "Good. What brings you to see me again?"

for the best, he decided to keep it discrete from the Imperial soldiers just in case. "I think it's best if we went inside."

"sure."

As they both went into the miner house, Luke explained "I have an invitation and an offer for you. How would you like to join me in a line of heroes to protect the innocent from any threat in all of Tamriel

Derkeethus was equally surprised as the others were. "Really? Become a hero of Tamriel?"

"in a new line of Blades to be exact. A team of peacekeepers and warriors, thieves, and mages alike. What do you think?"

"well, that is very kind of you Luke, but... I don't know about that. What about my job as a miner? What would e others think?"

"I'll talk to them for you. But I think they might say yes. Besides, I saved you fro those Falmer, remember."

"ah. Guilty as charged." Derkeethus agreed. "I guess I still kind of owe you for that," then they were interrupted when the door bursted open. It turned out to be the a small group of Thalmor up to five soldiers.

"uhh, hello." Luke said.

"just the man we wanted."

"what?"

"you might as well leave Argonian, before you get hurt." The leader said to Derkeethus, then he promptly ran out of the house "now, Luke the Dragonborn, you are under arrest for infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy, killing many of our proud soldiers and killing Ancano."

Luke was afraid that it would come to this. He knew that since Ancano from the college of Winterhold was a Thalmor spy, they would caught up with him for killing him for his treachery.

however, without noticing, Derkeethus grabbed two pickaxes and slowly went up to them in a sneak attack type of fashion.

"forget it, if you want me, you will have to come and take me by force."

"oh, aren't you cheeky." Said the leader. "Very well, we will do this the hard way. Kill him!"

before the Thalmor could even try to attack, Derkeethus sliced his pickaxes on two soldiers on their necks, killing them instantly

Luke pulled out Dawnbreaker along with the Argonian pulling out an Elven sword that Luke gave him on one of their adventures. They both fought gallantly against the soldiers and easily out,arched them with their skills.

"I hope that wasn't stupid of me." Derkeethus said

"nope. Thanks." Luke replied. The argonian dodged a lightning spell and crouched and did a sweep kick on the caster, making him fall into a pickaxe on his chest, making him howl in agony. Derkeethus finished him off by stabbing him with his sword.

Luke then killed the last soldier and then the fight was over. "Wow. We did it."

"I know. We do make a good time, don't we?" Derkeethus agreed.

everyone cheered on for their victory and congratulated the, for their bravery. "So, are you still thinking?"

"I think I want to be a Blade." Derkeethus said, with his mind made up.

"good. Let me talk to your supervisors and I'll see what I can do."

Turns out that this new order of Blades will go better than he thought it would be.


	4. True Motives from the Thalmor

Windhelm, the home of Ulfric Stormcloak, and his little Stormcloak rebellion. It was the same as it always was, cold, freezing, and covered in snow and ice. Luke the Dragonborn had quite a history here, such as the butcher running amok in the streets, but it will not be a threat anymore, thanks to the Dragonborn himself.

He was saddened to see some of the dark elves living in poverty within the slum whenever he would pass by it. Luke wished that Ulfric would be more considerate with the elves who were not with the Aldmeri Dominion, and let Argonians come into the city.

Alas, it might not happen. In the meantime, the Dragonborn went into the inn, the Candlehearth Hall, where another friend might have a great opportunity for something greater. Old Stenvar, the sellsword was sitting in the table he would usually sit only and was having an ale of Black Briar mead.

"Ah, Luke. Good to see you my friend." Stenvar said, recognizing the Dragonborn coming upstairs to the second floor. Meeko the dog was walking with him as usual, and both Nords had a good chuckle and they gave each other a small hug.

"Hello, Stenvar."

"Still causing trouble?" the sellsword chuckled jokingly

"Same as always." the Dragonborn replied. "Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you." Whatever it was Stenvar was feeling more than curious and up to the task for what his friend might say. First thing was first, though, Luke looked around the inn, and no one was really around to hear him, for they were busy watching Luaffyn sing "The Dragonborn Comes" to the visitors and the inhabitants. "I bring you an offer to join the Blades."

Stenvar didn't really know how to properly respond to that, he was in disbelief. "The Blades, you mean those dragon hunters from a long time ago?"

"That's right."

"Heh, I thought they were long gone."

"The old Blades, yes, but that's why I am looking to create a new line of blades under my leadership. I plan to become a protector not just in Skyrim, but for all of Tamriel as well. I defeated Alduin and saved all of this world from suffering under his wrath. But, I seek to help all those in need, for all the good people in Tamriel, not just Nords, but Khajiit, Argonians, Orcs, Bretons, and other races."

Stenvar's expression didn't really change so much. He honestly didn't know what to think of this offer. "I suppose I can think about it, but it might take some time."

"that's fine. And another thing, you see, the Aldmeri Dominion wants me dead."

the Nord warrior's eyes went wide a little. "Really?"L

"hm-mmm. I've seen what the Thalmor are capable of. A small group of them, by order of Elenwyn, confronted me for killing Ancano, the former advisory for the college of Winterhold, and for breaking into their embassy."

"Wow, way to show them Thalmor scum. Heh, I can imagine what that bitch Elenwyn is doing right now."

"that's the thing. But what if it's for something else. Besides, i want to rid Skyrim and all of Tamriel from the Aldmeri Dominion, and tell the people that they do not have to fear the iron fist of those Altmer tyrants."

"believe me, I hate the Thalmor way more than I hate draugr and bandits, and besides," Stenvar zoomed into Luke's ear "I worship Talos, too."

Luke smiled to hear that. "Who in Skyrim wouldn't worship Talos?"

Stenvar laughed "exactly!" When he stopped laughing, he took another sip of his mead, and said "well, anyone who is an enemy of the Dominion and a friend of the Dragonborn is a friend of mine, that's a promise."

Now the Dragonborn was more than happy to see how this will end. "So, Stenvar, what do you say?"

"well, will there be any adventures, Luke?"

"More adventures than you can imagine, helping those in need from dark forces and such."

"well, like I said, I need to think, but, I think I might take the offer."

"Thank you, Stenvar, when you finally decided write me a message to a courier, or come to one of my houses in Tamriel, or I can just find you."

Stenvar chuckled once more. "I'all try to look for ya, Luke. As long as you stay in at least one house."

"perfect. Oh! And I forgot to ask you; my group will consist of all races, Khajiit, Dark Elves, High selves, Argonians, Redguards, and other races. How would you feel about it?"

"I really don't mind. I met one of those Khajiit caravans outside of the city, and they seem alright to me. Plus, Argonians always seem to fascinate me somehow like the fact that they are lizard people that can breath underwater and have a unique way of hunting. For the elves, I really don't know about them."

"Not all Altmer are with the Thalmor, you know? Many of them are just like everyone else across Tamriel.

Stenvar was thinking it through. "Maybe your right. I've meet some of the elves here, and they seem nice. Now I'm starting to wish that Ulfric st the palace would treat them better. Alfred all, the Dunmer just want a home after Red a mountain erupted, right?"

"exactly. It's hospitality."

"right."

the Dragonborn stood up and pulled his chair in. "Well, I need to get going now. It's nice seeing a good friend like you Stenvar."

"ah you." The sellsword flustered. "Stop by and we'll have Argonian bloodwine together huh?"

"of course."

ot was just then a courier came running upstairs and stopped in front of Luke. "Woo, just the man I was liking for. I got something that was supposed to be delivered, you're hands only."

"as always."

unfolding the paper, he read:

 _Luke_ ~

 _I am writing this message to you about something that concerns you, and your way of life. You see, I heard about what happened between you and the Thalmor. Do not worry I will not turn you in, but I do want to talk to you. Your safety might be at risk in Skyrim, and as repaying you for saving all of Tamriel, I give you my full pledge to protect you. There is another reason why Elenwyn and the Thalmor want you dead, and I will talk to you about it when you come to Whiterun. Please come see me._

 _Jarl Balgruuf the Greater_

Luke was growing more concerned about the Aldmeri Dominion wanting him dead like this.

"should I come with you, friend?"

"no no, it's alright. Besides, I don't want the Thalmor to give you a death sentence, too."

Stenvar really wanted to help. But because the Dragonborn refused it, the sellsword had to accept it, and replied "very well. Good luck."

"thank you." Then the Dragonborn and Meeko were off to Whiterun once more.

* * *

The center city of Skyrim was always as it should be, the best city in all of the land upon it's tundra soil. Meeko barked happily as he was still walking next to his owner.

passing through Jorrvaskr, the headquarters of the Companions, he was hearing Heimskr praddling on and on about Talos and how great he was. As annoying as it was, Luke was pretty much used to it. Finally, on the stairway, there was Dragonsreach, the crown jewel of the city.

many guards greeted Luke in the proper respect "Ah, here is the Dragonborn now." Said a guard "glad you have made it, the Jarl was expecting you." Then he looked at the dog, panting happily

"good. Please let me in."

Then they both nodded a yes saying he can come inside. There was Balgruuf on his throne as he would always be, and his housecarl, Irileth was guarding him with her life, and the other side was Proventus Avenicci, Balgruuf the Greater's steward.

"ah, you made it." Said the jarl with a smile. "I knew you would come."

the Dragonborn bowed to the Jarl in respect. "Of course, you requested me here."

"brilliant, now let's get down to business." Balgruuf then got up from his throne and cleared his threat. "Proventus, Irileth, please come with us."

"yes my Jarl." His two servants both said in unison.

While walking, Luke asked "so what does Elenwyn and the Dominion want from me?"

"you dead, of course." Said Balgruuf. "You see, you Luke, killed Alduin himself, a task that no other man could ever pull off. Many people across Skyrim are all grateful for that. Look at you, you have rose from a mere nord, to a hero."

"that's good, but what does it got to do with the Aldmeri Dominion?"

"well, you killed Ancano, the former advisor for the Arch Mage in th college of Winterhold in the north, who turned out to be Elelenwyn's love interest."

Luke rolled his eyes "Ancano brought it upon himself, he was about to create a cataclysmic apocalypse across the land, way worse than the Oblivion crisis even.

"I don't doubt you, Luke. However, when you killed Ancano, Elenwyn has grown to hate you, and since you killed Alduin, fear of you consumes her."

the Dragonborn was a little confused "why?" He asked

"we all know you can save us from the damn Thalmor. You see, everyone in Skyrim greatly supports the Dragonborn, and you can all save us from the tyranny of the Dominion and end the White-Gold Concordat. You are a great man, Luke, and you can do many great things. Elelnwyn wants you dead, and so does the rest of the Dominion, for they worry that with you around, Alduin's fate will be their own."

Luke scoffed "I wanna free the Skyrim and all of Tamriel from the Aldmeri tyrants and bring balance. The White-Gold Concordat was a big mistake, and I think we should return the favor."

"brilliant!" Balgruuf exclaimed with full spirit. "But we need to do something about this threat. This problem could spread through all of Tamriel, too, and we don't want anymore innocents to suffer in Thalmor hands."

"That's why I am rebuilding my own line of blades, but don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to blab away to the wrong person."

"do you really think you can create such a proud clan of peace-keeping warriors that were almost eradicated by the Dominion?" Asked Proventus.

"of course. But, I don't think we can do it alone, we'll need the combined forces of Hammerfell and their Redguards, Valenwood for any wood elves who are not allied with the Dominion, the Orcs of Orsinium, and others."

"that will not be easy."

"I don't doubt you, Balgruuf. But we will have to try. In the meantime, I will have a new line of peacekeepers for all of Tamriel. Just sit tight, and let me handle Elenwyn. If anything happens. Please find me and I will help you

"I am so glad that we have someone like you, Dragonborn. You don't know how much Tamriel will be grateful."


	5. Rebuilding Winterhold

While riding across the plains, west of Whiterun, Luke noticed Rorikstead, the small village settlement that housed his good friend, and mercenary, Erik the Slayer. Before he rode on, Luke created a large basket next to Shadowmere for Meeko the dog. The reason for that was because he noticed that the poor canine was getting a little exhausted from running after Shadowmere in long distances, and Meeko was more than happy to rest upon the interior so he can save his strength for when Luke would need him to hunt for food, or track something suspicious if necessary.

"Are you doing okay, boy?" he asked the wolfhound.

Meeko happily barked in reply. Luke smiled, knowing that he was happy with this type of travel. For in case if Meeko would fall, there would be a case to cover him, and if he needed to breath, there would be a few small holes in it, like a pet carrier. Finally arriving in Rorikstead, he noticed that a few houses were being built in this village.

Somewhere around five, six, seven, or eight houses or shops were being build in this area. he wondered who would be moving to this peaceful village. In the end, he decided not to think about it too much or jump to conclusion. After all, the houses were still being built, and most of them were at the process of the walls being quarried.

He put Shadowmere next to a small tree right next to the village, and humbly walked around the small town. A few guards from Whiterun walked past him, and they would say remarks like "Dragonborn" or "greetings, Luke."

It was just then he encountered the founder of this little settlement, the retired soldier, Rorik himself. "Ah, Dragonborn. How nice of you to drop by my piece of land again. How goes it, young one?"

"Oh, you know, killing bandits, helping people in need if needed." Luke replied while petting Meeko.

"Wonderful."

"I see that new houses are being being in your town."

"Aye. More and more travelers who come to this place are always looking for a nice settlement to live in." Rorik said boldly with a chuckle. "Apparently, many people who want to start a new life chose Rorikstead as their destination.""

"Do you know who is moving in this place?"

"Not yet. But, i payed the Jarl to hire some carpenters to start building the newest houses, and Jouanne was more than happy to try and persuade him on why we needed it. After all, this town could use a blacksmith, or a potion's weilder, or a dungeon."

"Couldn't agree with you, Rorik." The dragonborn took a sip of ale at the inn.

"Well, one family of Khajiit came and they said they would like to settle, a married couple, a son, and a daughter. Another was a redguard warrior, a former soldier from Hammerfell while fighting against the dominion. He decided to retire and pursue a quiet life. He even has a scar on his left eye from when a Thalmor scum sliced him with a dagger."

Then a female dunmer came up to him. She looked like somehwere in her late twenties or early thirties as her age, having long black raven hair, and nice looking clothes, along with a daedric dagger tied to her waist. Her eyes were a brightly colored red, and she looked rather stunningly beautiful. "Hello, are you Rorik, the owner of this village?" she asked him

"The one and only. What can I do you for, traveler?"

"I noticed that you are building houses here, and i was looking for a new place to live a new life at."

"Of course. But until the houses are built, you are more than welcome to stay at the inn. If you have the coin that is."

"Yes yes, of course."

"And I didn't get your name, miss."

"Oh, right. I am Tennsi Beloi. I come from Morrowind, and you know... the Red Mountain destroyed my home and-"

"Yeah, I understand. A pretty tragic event in Morrowind that accursed mountain." Rorik took a sip of his Argonian ale.

"I know. I don't really have so much left, but I did manage to grab a few positions that survived the fire. Well, thank you for the offer, mister Rorik, but me and my son are already staying at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun."

"Oh good. Do you have a safe way to travel back there?"

"Uh-huh. I got my own horse. And of course, I'm a dark elf, who is a magic user."

"Right, I forgot about that."

Then Tennsi noticed the Dragonborn. "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't tell me your name." she said politely

"I'm Luke the Gentle. And the Dragonborn."

The dark elf's eyes went wide in surprise. "Dragonborn? I have heard so much about you." she said. "Are you really the one who defeated Alduin?"

"Yep. Well, I don't know if I killed him. He might return someday, and he is the World Eater, after all."

Tennsi knew he wasn't wrong. "True. But that won't happen in a long time, will it?"

"Well... it is hard to say. Honestly, I do not know when Alduin will return. It could be in a week, a month, or thousands of years from now. Maybe we will all be dead when Alduin comes back."

"Heh, let's hope so." said Rorik.

"Okay, well, I might as well be getting back to Whiterun, now."

"See you soon, Tennsi." said Luke

"And don't worry, when the houses are all finished, I will let you know." Rorik said.

"Perfect. Farewell." and then she went on her horse and headed back to Whiterun in a fast gallop.

It was just then Luke found Erik sitting outside the inn, sitting on a chair. "Excuse me, Rorik. I have to leave."

"of course, of course, let me know if you would like some more ale with me."

"sure thing." Then Luke sat up and walked up to Erik, just chilling in the shade, "Erik!" He called out to the mercenary.

Erik noticed Luke and smiled showing his teeth. "Hello, Luke." He replied to him. Both of them embraced each other for a hug, both having a good laugh. "It's really good to see you again, my friend."

"Are you still on adventures and such?"

"Yep! Even though they are mostly with you." Erik rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, remember the time we killed that revered dragon months ago together?"

"yeah, that was fun. You know Erik, I have seen what you are capable of with weapons and using a shield. I'm really glad that I gave your dad the money to buy you this Armor."

"I agree. And I have to thank you for it." Erik noted boldly.

"Say Erik, I have a proposition for you." Luke began as he cleared his throat.

"what's that, Luke?"

At first, Luke was a little unsure about what he was about to offer him. Erik seemed like a good man, and a strong warrior. "Come with me, we'll talk on that hill."

Erik was a little confused, and raised his eyebrow, but he replied "I do not know why, but very well." Then he followed Luke up the small, rocky hill over the village. Both of them sat on a rather large rock, and Luke felt more comfortable to talk to him know.

He cleared his throat again, and began "Erik. How would you like to a part of a powerful warrior group of peacekeepers for all of Tamriel, and be remembered in history as a member of the Blades?"

Like the other friends Luke offered, he was surprised himself. "The Blades? I thought the Thalmor killed them all after the Great War."

"That's why I am creating a new line of Blades to help me keep the peace across not only Skyrim, but all of Tamriel, too."

there was a pause so still that they could hear the rustling of the light wind passing by them. At last, Erik replied "well Luke, that sounds quite an honor. But, what made you decide this?"

"well, after I killed Alduin, Lord Harkon, and Miraak, I decided that there is another problem."

"Which is?"

"The Aldmeri Dominion."

"ugh, I feel you, I hate the Dominionwith a burning feeling hotter than the lair of Mehrunes Dagon in Oblivion."

"You see, the Thalmor want me dead."

"why would they want to kill you?" Erik asked curiously

"Elenwyn, the ambassador, is afraid of me. After I dealt away with Alduin, she became more and more scared of me, and not just her, but the whole Thalmor want me dead. I even encountered a small posse of them and tried to execute me for breaking into their embassy."

"Hmm. Well that is serious." Erik thought. "Is there anyone else that will be in this group you are forming?"

"Yep, I am going to find the people that helped me out on adventures, and see if they can help me. If we unite, we can bring peace across Tamriel, like the way it used to be. Like Tiber Septim and how he formed the Empire."

"Like Septim? But will that cause bloodshed?"

"don't worry, it won't be like how the Thalmor won n the Great War. Everyday, there is a conflict that arises out of nowhere. Not just here, but across the continent as well. We, and many other warriors can work and be keepers of the peace for all races."

Erik still didn't know what to think of this, but he said "That would be nice to unite all of Tamriel again. You mean build an Empire like Talos did?"

"not Empire, for I want the other provences to have there independence, too. For instance, the war between the Argonians and Dunker is kind of a problem, so maybe as a group, we can work to put an end to that."

"Perhaps I will join." Erik said. "In the meantime, let me think of this."

"perfectly understandable. Oh, and I would rather prefer if you kept this quiet. I don't want you to blab to the wrong person."

He nodded his head, and Erik remarked "of course. I'll find you for when I decide, or if I cannot find you at your house, feel free to find me here."

"Gotcha. But he would consider you joining me and the Blades to be apart of something great, for peace. And harmony over Tamriel."

"And get a little coin while doing it?"

"In some degree, yes. But it is not really about the money, it is about bringing peace and unity to this land, and ridding Tamriel of th pe Aldmeri adomion, and it's iron fist once and for all."

"of course. I understand."

Then he said farewell to Erik and mounted on Shadowmere again, and Meeko getting in the basket again, and he rode off into the northern part of Skyrim.

Erik went back inside the inn again, and got himself a free ale from his father, who happens to be the innkeeper. While drinking his ale, he was thinking, maybe he should come with the Dragonborn after all. It sounded like a perfect opportunity for something great

* * *

Ah Winterhold, once a very prosperous city in the north of Skyrim, but now, thanks to the mages college, many houses were in shambles, with only a few standing.

The Dragonborn noticed the... not-so-great condition it was usually in, and saw many guards walking down the road in this freezing blizzard.

At first. Luke didn't know what to do about this place, and then he suddenly had a thought. Defeating Alduin was a magnificent feat for him to do, and maybe he can help repair many parts of Skyrim back to it's former glory. Not like Ulfric Stormcloak, but in a more peaceful matter.

Of all the events that happened on Riverhold, the Great Collapse was the worst time of all. Luke had a lot of things, the money, the fame, anything a great hero like him could ask for.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should talk to the Jarl about a little... renovations in this town." Luke and Meeko happily went into his longhouse. And saw Jarl Korir, the ruler of the town, in his throne like he would normally be sitting on. His wife, Thaena, was doing a little floor sweeping with a broom.

Assur, the Jarl's son, was playing Eirid, the only other child in Winterhold. The steward, Malur Seloth was right next to the Jarl, as usual, guarding him from any danger.

"Ah, if it isn't Skyrim's hero himself." Korir noticed Luke. He walked up in front of his throne, and bowed his head in respect. "Hello, Jarl."

"you know, you have done a great deed for Skyrim for getting rid of the World Eater himself."

"I know. Hopefully we will not see him for a long time."

"here here. Anyway, what can I do for you, my friend?"

"well, I realized that since I am a hero now, and I have a lot of wealth, how would you like if I help you rebuild Winterhold to it's former glory? Build more houses, and maybe ad ore guards over the place to keep it more safe."

"That is very kind, Luke, but the Storms might ruin it all again." Said Korir. "What good would that even do?"

"The Great Collapse was a long time ago. This is here and now. With my help, we can rebuild the ruined houses, and build new ones if new settlers would want to move here."

Korir made a small gruff, and was thinking. "Think about it, my Jarl." Said Malur flatly. "The Dragonborn can make quite a contribution for Winterhold. He could find us a good architect, and carpenters for rebuilding the city."

"That is true."

"Luke is the Arch-mage at th college after all." Thaena added. "Please, honey, it will be a good change for Winterhold. He can help build this place back into a better state than it was before."

While thinking some more, Korir finally said "Thank you, Dragonborn. I am deeply grateful for contributing this to me, and Winterhold. As grateful as killing Alduin.

The Drsgonborn smiled and said "good. I promise, the village will look like the way it was before the collapse."

"we are going to need an architect for this." Korir noted. "Ah wait, there is an imperial Architect in Solitude that could probably help. I think his name is... Tacivo! Yes, Tacivo. That man knows how to build a house, and repair one. You can find him in the Winking Skeever. Just came here from Cyrodiil."

"How much will he charge?"

"up to three, four, or five thousand Septims."

"Good." And he pulled out coins from his pouch. "Here, I'll give five thousand septims to you as pay him with."

"perfect!" The Jarl happily stored the money somewhere safe where no one will steal it. "I'll send a note to Tacivo, and let him and his carpenters know that we got to rebuild Winterhold. I am forever in your debt, Luke. Once again, thank you."

"you're welcome, my Jarl." Then he left the longhouse with Meeks following him by trotting. Outside again, Luke saw the Frozen Hearth inn, and wanted to know if Nelacar can be a good service, and help for him. After all, Altmer are asters of the arcane arts, and Nelacar helped Luke with Azura's star before in the past.

He seemed like a nice and honest high elf, yet a little arrogant, but a friend of Luke, and likes to protect innocent lives like he does.

"Come on, Meeko." And the dog barked happily and followed Luke inside the Inn.


	6. College Support

Luke set foot in the Inn at Winterhold called "The Frozen Hearth". He decided to have a word with one of his friends, Nelacar. He thought that with Nelacar by his side, he could have a good chance of fighting off the Aldmeri Dominion, too. After all, mages are quite useful for the blades to have in their ranks.

"ah, Luke. Come on in." Said Dagur, the innkeeper. "Would you like something to eat?"

"yes please. Some seared steak with a slice of mammoth cheese on the side." Luke promptly replied while paying for the food with Septims.

"Sure thing. Coming right up. He went to fetch Luke the meal he wanted and promptly took a large amount of coins Luke gave him in return. "Here you go."

the Dragonborn smiled. "Thank you, Dagur." And promptly went to a table to eat his food. When he was finished, he noticed Nelacar, still in his wizard garments, about to have a talk with the innkeeper.

"Pardon me, Dagur, but you wouldn't have happen to have a few Pearl pieces on you, wouldn't you?"

"Nope, sorry, but I am not a fisher, or a miner."

"very well, I was only asking." And then the altmer. Priced Luke women eating. "Ah, Dragonborn, how wonderful it is to see you again." Then they both embraced each other.

"Hello, Nelacar." Luke said. "Are you busy?"

What the elf replied was "no no, I am not like those scholars in the college... anymore."

"right. Anyway, it's good, because I want to talk to you."

"Sure, sure, come. Why don't we have a seat?"

And before he could try and sit at one of the tables, he www immediately stopped when Luke said "I would rather prefer if we talk on your room."

"very well." Then Luke followed Nelacar to his private quarters. When they both had a seat, the Altmer asked "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"well, before I start talking I need to ask, are you with the Thalmor, or associate with them?"

"good god, now. A millions times no." Nelacar said. "If I was, I would be like Ancano before you killed him."

"sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that the Altmer and the Thalmor-"

"no no no, it's alright." Nelacar reassured him. "I have a few people ask me that question countless times in my life before. Anyway, I am nothing like those bastards and brutes who opress the Dominion, and kill innocent lives. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I have a proposition for you, if you would like to hear it of course."

"hmm, what's that?"

"Nelacar, how would you like to be apart of the Blades?"

The Altmer was a little stunned to hear that, and he said "The Blades? Weren't they wiped out by the dominion?"

"well yeah, but that's why I am trying to recruit a new line of blades to protect Tamriel and it's people for a great cause. And of course, we can put an end to the Aldmeri Dominion if we are successful."

he was silent at first, but Nelacar finally remarked "well, that is a very nice and generous offer, Luke, but what about Winterhold? What if it needs a master sage like myself in case there is any danger?"

"The college will take care of that. And I am the new arch-mate."

"right."

"And I am contributing in restoring Witnerhold back to the way it was before the disaster happened, along with a number of new houses to go with it."

"oh, that's wonderful news. Thank you so much for making such a contribution Luke, you would have no idea how much the Jarl is trying to rebuild Witnerhold, but he could never really get the money to make it possible."

"He did now, thanks to me. The architect is supposed to be staying at the Winking Skeeve in Solitude."

"Perfect! Just brilliant."

I think the Jarl said his name was Tacivo."

The elf's eyes went up hearing that name. "Tacivo? I've heard of that man. He is one of the most brilliant architects in all of Cyrodiil."

"You heard of him?"

"That man has a magic touch when it comes to building houses or buildings. I heard he can make an entire ruined village whole again. Rumour has it that he was the one who rebuilding many imperial towns after the goddamn Great War ended."

"Sounded like that conflict was more devastating than I thought it would be."

"Oh, it was a complete disaster. The Dominion wanting to demolish mankind, starting with the Empire. If Hammerfell would fight alongside the Empire, that way, the Dominion would lose. After all, the Redguards are considered the best swordsmen in all of Tamriel, and it's greatest warriors."

"Them, along with Nords and Orcs."

"Right. I used to think the Orcs were mere barbarians, but I realized that they have norals, too."

"Exactly. So anyway, what do you say, will you join me and the Blades for a great purpose as a protector of Tamriel?"

Nelacar was silent again, probably thinking about what he should decide. Finally, he answered "I will need time to think this over. I would like to show the world that the Altmer is not all evil, it's just the Thalmor that are giving us a bad name."

"Excellent idea." Luke remarked. "Come find me when you made your decision, or would you like me to come back here?"

"I'll send you a note to a courier."

"Perfect. Oh, and another thing I would like to do is put an end to this pointless civil war between the Empire and Stormcloaks, and make them see that it is the Aldmeri Dominion that is the enemy. If they would just put their differences aside, and maybe we can have a chance against those Thalmor."

"That does sound like a good idea, but I highly doubt it will get you anywhere. I heard that Ulfric is not one to listen to reason, and Tulius can be a little irrational at times."

"I'll have to try. I am the Dragonborn after all, and they should listen to me, like that meeting I had with the Greybeards about the war."

"Very well Luke." And the human got another sup of his Argonian ale, amd patted his stomach. "In the meantime, I got to look for more friends and great warriors to recruit."

"Goodspeed, Luke I hope you know what you are doing, and your contribution will rebuild Winterhold. We could desperately use more houses and more guards to protect this city."

"Agreed. I'll talk to Tacivo when I'll get to Solitude. I'll see you soon."

"Good luck, and may the spirit of Akatosh guide you on your path." Then Luke paid for the last glaze of ale, and Dagur was more than happy to put it in the shelves so he can clean it off.

"Take care, Arch-mage. Feel free to drop by whenever you feel like it, and I will fetch you whatever you need."

"Thank you, Dagur." And Luke promptly went back outside where Meeko was more than happy to see him back out. He even made a small leap and barked with joy. Luke laughed and patted the dog's head. "I know, boy. I missed you too." And he looked at the town's most famous landmark, it's college. Gazing at the amazing architecture, Luke humbly went inside the hall of Attainment, to look for a few friends of his.

As he had thought, he found his old teacher, Tolfdir studying the arts of alteration magic from a book. "Master Tolfdir," Luke said to him

The elderly mane looked up, and was more than happy to see one of his favorite students back in the college. "Luke, my dear friend and Arch-mage." then they both embraced eachother while chuckling.

"Still losing your alembic from time to time?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tolfdir sighed. "But, I am learning to keep better track of my things."

"terrific. Listen master, we need to talk, and this concerns everyone at the college."

"Of course, arch-mage, I will let everyone know about this. Where would you like this meeting to take place?"

"In the Arcanaeum."

"very well." Then the Master wizard went around to spread the word to every student and teacher at the facility. Luke was waiting patiently in the library, where Urag gro-Shub was going through his collection of books like he would normally do in his free time. The Dragonborn stacked some chairs in a neat circle for the others to sit on.

"what is this about, Arch-mage?" Asked the scholar Orc.

"I have something really important to tell to all of you. Then he heard the door opened, and it revealed Tolfdir with the rest of the students and teacher behind them, including Onmund, J'zargo, and Brelyna Maryon.

"I have gathered everyone here as you told me to, Dragonborn."

"Thank you, Tolfdir." Luke replied kindly. He cleared his throat and addressed "Now, everyone, please take your seats so we can discuss what is happening."

"What do you mean by what is happening?" Asked Drevis.

"It's... the Thalmor. They all want me dead for killing Ancano and the threat they see in my for killing Alduin.

All of them began murmuring to each other about this. "J'zargo is very confused." Said he. "What did Alduin have to do with it?"

"they're scared of me after I killed the World Eater, and they all want me dead so they won't have to deal with anyone challenging their power."

"you are quite famous around here, Luke." Said Brelyna, having a sip of water. "The Dominion has grown a little more paranoid since then."

"yeah, but don't worry, we're here for you." Onmund noted proudly. "You can count on us."

"Thank you all. Anyway, I am just saying the Thalmor might do things unthinkable just to get to me, and I want you all to be prepared for any future invasions from them if needed. And... and..."

"Come now, Luke. Tell us." Tolfdir urged him.

"okay okay, but please you have to swear as true mages not to tell anyone else unless I say so."

"Of course, Arch-mage." Said Faralda. "What is it that you would like to tell us?"

"I am creating a new line of Blades so we can be the protectors of not just Skyrim, but all of Tamriel, too. Well, you guys are officially my allies since we had defeated Ancano from using the Eye of Magnus for his selfish desires.

"Fair enough." Said Urag. "You have done a lot of great things for us in the past, and we all hate the Aldmeri Dominion as much as you do."

"yes, indeed." Tolfdir agreed. "I think I will be more than happy to serve protectors of innocent lives across Tamriel." He smiled boldly, and looked proud.

"You guys don't have to come with me to the location for the new blades, you can just be good allies to me, on the side of good for all of Tamriel."

"Anyone who is a friend of Luke is a friend of J'zargo as well. We can all be apart of something great for this land. And perhaps we can make it up to Winterhold for our mistakes in the past."

"He's right. And maybe we can help better relationships with non-mages across a Skyrim, too." Onmund added

"See? It will be very rewarding, I promise."

"Indeed, helping anyone in need of help is a big reward for something great." Tolfdir said. "I will promise to help play our parts in bettering relationships with us and the outside world, and make Tamriel a better place so that the Aldmeri Dominion can never terrorize anyone ever again."

And there was an uproar of cheering, except for the Orc scholar, he just nonchalantly clapped his hands together with a blank look on his face. "Well, what do we need to do?"

"Well, you don't have to do anything right now. As allies, I will propose an oath for us and all of Tamriel if needed. Then he began saying words in dragon language and the others followed along with him, and promise to swear loyalty to the people of Tamriel, and it's magnificent creatures.

When it was finished, Luke was silent for a moment. "It is finished, you are now officially allies to my new line of Blades. Do not be alarmed if any dragons come to the college, there would be from me, taking a ride on the sky. Meantime, you all can be a big help by making a big and helpful contribution to Tamriel.

"I agree. Thank you, Luke. Do not worry, we will never let the Thalmor get their filthy hands on you. Even if Elenwyn comes, we will be ready for a fight."

Luke was more than flattered to hear that. "Thank you all, I really appreciate it." He remarked. "I know I can count on you. Oh, and I even made the honor of helping the Jarl rebuild Winterhold.

"Brilliant." Dreyfus said. "And maybe that cans help improve our relationships with the outside world, too."

"right. Well, I have to go to Solitude, and if any Thalmor soldiers come for me, stand your ground, and protect the town from any harm they might bring."

all of them nodded a yes and said bye to the arch-mage before he left for Solitude.

"That Luke is definitely special, isn't he?" Asked Brelyna.

"I know. He is the Dragonborn." Tolfdir said. Then he muttered "Talos guide you, Luke."


	7. Tacivo the Architect

While riding down the main road, Luke was close to Solitude, and he was looking for this Tacivo man, the legendary architect that everyone in the Empire has heard about. He hoped that this man had the magic fingers for construction like Nelacar said he did. Luke promptly got off Shadowmere, and help Meeko from the basket that carried him.

He humbly put Shadowmere on the small farm next to the town so he woukd keep track of here when he was done at this city, then walked along the path with Meeko happily prancing next to him.

Many guards noticed Luke and they gave him friendly remarks like "Dragonborn." Or "Companion." Luke smiled and was more than happy to greet them back. As the doors flew open, he saw that the city was as beautiful as ever as Skyrim's capital, and key city for the Empire. The Dragonborn began to wonder if General Tullius himself knows that the Dominion want him dead as well.

Nonetheless, he wanted to meet the master architect and maybe see Belrand, another one of his closest friends and followers to join his cause against the tyranny of the Thalmor and the Dominion. And there was another good friend that he could talk too, Ahtar, the Redguard executioner for the city. The Redguard jailer was more than grateful for Luke when he killed Captain Hargar and the Broken Oar Grotto many months ago.

Another man that was a solid wall of muscle, Ahtar can also turn out to be quite useful. After all, the man doesn't really like his job as a jailer very much, with all the begging for mercy and prisoners demanded to be let out. This Redguard had potential within himself.

Redguards are one of the most gifted warrior races in all of Tamriel, even rivaling the Nords in this province. Since the Winking Skeever was closer to both of them, Luke happily went inside the inn. "Alright, Meeko." he said to his canine companion. "behave yourself, okay?"

The dog made a happy bark while panting. He stepped inside, and found the owner, Corpulus Vinius, cleaning the counter with a mere rag. Seeing the hero himself, he was more than happy to see him.

"Well, the triumphant hero of Skyrim returns." Said Corpulus with a hearty laugh.

"Hello, Corpulus." Luke made a small smile. "Is anyone by the name of Tacivo around here?"

"yes." Said an elegant man's voice. "That would be me, sir." He looked like an imperial that was bald on his head, but had a long gray beard that curled slightly like a banana of a pickle. He had big, bushy eyebrows, and wore old imperial armor. "I take it you must be Luke the Dragonborn, correct?" And he shook hands with the hero.

"Uh-huh. That's me, sir." The human replied humbly.

"As I have been told of." Said the imperial man. "Come, let us have a glass, we have so much to talk about."

"sure. Where?"

"my room where I am staying at." Than he followed him upstairs and then noticed Belrand, the mercenary sitting at the usual table as always, having a sweet roll.

The human. Waved a hello at him, and the mercenary was more tha. Happy to raise an ale to his victory. "Dragonborn!" He shouted triumphantly.

"I want to talk to you after I'm done, okay?"

"of course, my old friend!" Belrand replied with a hearty laugh while having a cup of black briar mead.

As Luke entered the room, the dog was about to enter inside, but Tacivo stopped him. "I' terribly sorry, little dog, but you will have to wait out here." Said he.

Meeko made a small whine, but Luke reassured him by saying "it's okay, boy. It won't take long." Then the door closed and Meeks was left alone for a little while, sitting next to the door, looking st his surroundings.

"Tacivo, I would like to say it is quite a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed. I never would have imagine meeting a legendary person with the power of the Thu'um with him. To be frank, I didn't think that dragons would come back."

"yeah, they did. Honestly, I never thought they would return, either. But, apparently, they did." Luke smirked.

"And I have definitely heard you have defeated the Great Alduin himself. Rather impressive."

Luke was a little silent and took a bite of his piece of bread, and he asked "So, did Jarl Korir send you the message and the money I gave him to you?" then he put his bread down.

Tacivo nodded his head a yes to him with a blank look on his face. "I have. Let me tell you, young hero, It is quite a handsome amount of septims you paid him."

This made Luke more hopeful about Winterhold being built sooner than expected. "Perfect. So, will you please rebuild Winterhold?"

"Of course. But for all this gold, it might take a little while for my men to rebuild the whole town. Unless if the College doesn't try to destroy most of it once again."

"I already spoken to the college about it, and will try their best to stay out of political affairs within the town. Since i'm the new Arch-mage, they will perfectly understand."

Tacivo's eyes widened from hearing that last part. "You the Arch-mage at the college?" he asked

"Yeah." Luke admitted, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish expression. "It's a long yet interesting story. It involved the Eye of Magnus and the Thalmor wanting the power for themselves."

"Thalmor?" and a sudden tone of bitterness appeared in the architect's tone of voice. "That would not surprise me." he sighed. "Those goddamn Altmer will do anything to have absolute power over Tamriel. Not to mention what they did to my beautiful home of Cyrodiil in the war."

"I hear you." Luke agreed. "But, maybe the Empire might be at odds with the Aldmeri Dominion again in time."

"Heh. Godspeed. I really hope that we have our revenge for making us sign the White-gold Concordat, and almost destroying many innocent lives and families. If only Hammerfell would forgive us."

"I'm pretty sure they will. Once they listen to me, they might see reason. Not only that, but the Dunmer, Orsimer, Argonians, bretons, and even other Altmer, Bosmer, and Khajiit might help us. After all, not all of them are allied with the Thalmor."

"I know. You're right, and the Thalmor caused a great Civil war in Elsweyr by killing their previous mane. Perhaps with the Khajiit defecting from the Dominion, we can have an even greater chance."

"And The Bosmer were conquered by force, and they are a very welcoming type of group for any race in Tamriel, even the Orcs."

"Precisely. But, I would not get your hopes up. We might never get anywhere with that one."

"Don't worry, I have friends who are khajiit, Bosmer, and Altmer. As a matter of fact, have you seen those Khajiit caravans walking down the road, selling merchandise outside Skyrim's major cities?"

"Indeed, I have seen them. No doubt they might be smuggling Moon Sugar."

"Well, that's not important. The point is, how long do you think this will take to rebuild the city?"

"Hmmm. In all my years as a master crafter and architect, it would take somewhere about many weeks or even months, depending on how big you would want to city to be." And he pulled out a yellow scroll with him to show to the Dragonborn. "I was thinking the wrecked houses restored to it's former glory and maybe add a number of more houses since Skyrim is becoming more populated since the demise of the World Eater himself."

"That would be an excellent idea." Luke said. "And we should have more guards and weapons just in case if the mages at the college would be overwhelmed or if it's just a bear or saber cat attack. That sort of thing. Or maybe even the Thalmor might come over there and look for me since I was there the last time I came to Solitude."

"Hmm, I concur. "I'll get to work, but in the meantime, why don't you tell me where extra houses can be built." It was a little while, but Luke finally figured out how the rebuilding will work, and who can live in it. Overtime, Tacivo had a small look of doubt on his face, and within his eyes he asked "Are you sure that you would welcome all races, including Khajiit?"

"Of course. Not all of them are thieves. It's... mostly just a stereotype to call them all thieves and criminals, and unjust."

"Perhaps so." said Tacivo. "Very well. Me and all my men will work on restoring Winterhold to it's former glory."

It was all Luke needed to hear. "Perfect. Now, you say it might take weeks or months to rebuild, right?"

"That's right. But I will do all that I can to make Winterhold great and the city it was before the great disaster once again. I'll inform my finest men of your plan for the city."

"Perfect. Thank you so much, Tacivo. Jarl Korir will be ever so grateful that you will be doing this for Winterhold." and he gripped Dawnbreaker in it's sheathe and was just about ready to meet two friends within this city. Meeko was more than happy to see his master finally out of the room, and Tacivo went to work with the plans instructed by Luke. As he headed downstairs, Luke saw Belrand again, and the mercenary was more than happy to see his face again.

"Dragonborn." said he in a very friendly voice. Then they both embraced for a hug. "Come, have a seat."

"Sure."

"How have you been, my old friend?" Belrand asked, drinking a glass of ale.

"Ah you know, doing adventures, searching for treasures, and helping someone in need."

"Excellent! HAHAHA. Exactly what I needed to hear, Luke."

"Listen Belrand. I need to talk to about something very important."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We might as well talk about it in a more private room."

"Of course. We'll talk in my room." Belrand said. "Come, feel comfortable." then as Luke went to his friend's room, Luke made sure that their was no one else around besides them and Meeko. Peeping his head to and fro between the doorway, the coast was clear, and he promptly shut the door behind him as soon as Meeko pranced inside.

He sat on a chair, and Belrand sat on the one next to him.

"Now, what can I do you for old friend. Is something troubling you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact... yes."

Belrand's smile lowered a little. "And why is that, my comrade?"

"The Aldmeri Dominion want me dead."

"What?" said Belrand in shock. "What does Thalmor scum have against you?" Then like Luke did with his other friends he had the same conversation with, Luke told him about how Elenwen, the ambassador for the Dominion, became afraid of Luke because of how powerful he was, and how he defeated Alduin and saved Tamriel. Next, he told Belrand about grouping a troupe of heroes to protect all of not just Skyrim, but Tamriel as well, since there was much prejudice and conflict in some parts of Nirn.

Honestly, Belrand did not know what to think of this, and he replied "The wretched White-gold Concordat was one thing, but this?" he said, feeling a little enraged. "Those Thalmor have got to be stopped."

"Exactly. By the sound of it, they might kill anyone I have ever known in my life. Friends, family, even Jarls." Luke said. "So what do you say, Belrand. Do you want to be apart of the new Blades?"

Belrand was also thinking about the decision, and he ultimately decided "Sure." and he made a bold smile. "Sign me up. And... will there be coin along the way?"

"Sure. The reward will be even greater than you can imagine." Luke said. "You can be a great keeper of the peace across Tamriel, and kill as much Thalmor as you like."

"Oh, I like that." said Belrand. "Where do I start?"

"Well... I'm still looking for more friends to recruit for the new Blades. I'll keep in touch with you by courier when I have enough followers and friends, and then, we can strike on the Thalmor for degrading us."

"Very well. Anyone who is an enemy of the Thalmor or the Aldmeri Dominion is a friend of mine." then he pulled his Dwarven sword out, and gently laid it on Luke's right shoulder. "My blade will be yours, and we will make a pretty great team."

The Dragonborn made a smile and replied "Perfect. Oh! And i would prefer if you kept this discrete. I don't want the Thalmor to ever know about this... yet."

"Don't worry, you have my word as a true Nord, Luke." and he put his sword back in it's sheathe. "With my magic skills, along with my special combat skills, we will make an excellent team together with this new group, and believe the impossible, with Talos on our side." It was exactly what Luke needed from his mouth. "Just be careful out there, my friend."

"I will. Take care of yourself until then."

Then Luke and Meeko promptly went out the room Belrand was staying at, and he promptly went back outside. Feeling the smell of fresh air coursing into his nostrils, he promptly went to the Solitude jail to find Ahtar so he can be apart of the new soon-to-be heroes in Tamriel.

He immediately stopped in his tracks when he remembered something, as a matter of fact, he remembered that Ahtar wasn't always at the dungeon keeping an eye on the prisoners from escaping. Then he thought of where exactly the Redguard warrior would be at, and he suddenly remembered the place where he actually lives at: Jala's house. Stepping in front of it, he promptly knocked on the door four times, and the door opened. It was Jala herself, and she said "Luke, welcome back to Solitude."

"hello, Jala. Is Ahtar at home anywhere?"

"Oh yes of course. He is just eating at the kitchen. Ahtar!" She called out.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Luke the Dragonborn is here to see you, honey!"

"Really? I'm coming." Then heavy footsteps were heard, and there he was, looking as tough and strong as ever. "Luke!" He said with a smile

"Ahtar, nice to see you again."

"Same with you." Then Jala stepped aside for the Dragonborn to come inside her house. Both of them embraced in a hug, and latter eachother's shoulders. "Good to see ya old buddy."

"you too." Ahtar didn't really change so much, except that his hair became a little longer than the ,wet time Luke saw him and had an adventure together.

"Well, I would like to stay and chat with you, boys, but I need to go to my vendor. Wouldn't want to keep my paying customers waiting." And she made a small chuckle. "I'll see you in a little while, Ahtar. Try and be careful."

"I will Jala." The Redguard warmly remarked. "Have a good usual day, honey." Then both of them made a small kiss on eachother's lips. Then Jala was going out to her stall in the marketplace. Ahtar sighed and said "isn't she a delight?"

"I can imagine." Luke agreed. "Are you going to the prison as usual?"

"not today, no. Jarl Elisif gave that title to Eirikur today. It actually saved me the trouble from hearing anymore prisoners screaming to be let out like a bunch or wolf pups." Then he began polishing his handy axe on a grindstone.

"Perfect."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Ahtar. We have known each other for quite some time, didn't we?"

"hehehe. Of course, Luke. You got real brass balls for trying to take out a murderer like Captain Hargar." Then he was done with the polishing.

"well, it's something very serious. An offer to say the least."

Ahtar became a little curious to know what he exactly meant. "An offer huh? What kind?"

"Ahtar, how would you like to become a group so great that you will be remembered in history as a hero?"

"Really? What do you mean?"

"I see that you are not happy working as a jailer."

"heh, you can say that again."

"right, well you can be paid even more money than before, with fame and recognition from everyone you know."

The Redguard was becoming interested about this offer. He really hated working as a dungeon warden, no matter how much the Empire paid him. Ahtar is one to keep things in check, and has protected many innocent lives before.

Finally, the Redguard replied "Hmm, that sounds interesting. We can go on more adventures together and travel across Tamriel doing many dangerous things. I like that. But what about my job as a jailer? I don't want to get in trouble for quitting."

"ah, leave that to me."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Luke. I don't know what I would do without you." And he gave the Dragonborn a pat on his left shoulder. It was just then the door was being pounded on a few times.

Luke was the one who answered it for him, and it revealed to be General Tullius himself, the one in charge of the Imperial soldiers for Skyrim. "General, what a nice surprise." He said

"hello Luke."

"Legate." Luke noticed Rikke.

"Dragonborn" she said back to him with a blank look on her face, and bowing her head slightly.

"We were looking all over for you. When I heard you were coming here to Solitude, I thought I should let you know what has been happening."

"Well, that is kind of something I want to talk to you about. You see the Thalmor want me dead."

"we know, Dragonborn. Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun face us a letter about what happened at at Darkwater Crossing. When we read it, we both knew it sounded dire and serious."

"please don't turn me in, I beg of you."

"Don't worry. We would never even dream of turning you in to that bitch Elenwen." Rikke stated.

"that's right. You are a great hero who defeated Alduin and brought a light to Tamriel." Tullius complimented. "That's why we want to talk to you. Come, we'll talk in my office."

"Okay." Then he immediately stopped and looked at Ahtar. "Wait, he said "Can Ahtar come with me? He's been a good friend to me."

it made the Redguard warrior flattered to hear those words.

Tullius was thinking about it, and he said "Why not?"

"Perfect." Then Ahtar promptly went with the group before he locked the door to his house after stepping outside.


	8. Tullius About the Event

In General Tullius' office, Luke was sitting in the table where the Imperials would make their plans against the Stormcloak uprising. The general was sitting in front of him, accompanied by Legate Rikke on one side of him, and Captain Aldis on the other. For Luke, he was sitting on other side of the table, with Ahtar sitting next to him on his left side.

It was rather quiet for a moment, and both gentlemen waited for the other person in front of them to say something. Finally the general said "Well Luke, I am afraid our worst fears have been realized. The Aldmeri Dominion will be at war with the Empire once again."

Luke took a bite of his venison piece and promptly replied "I know. I always knew something like this would come. The relationship between the Empire and the Dominion is bilateral, but it wouldn't last indefinitely. The Thalmor would do something to break the White-Gold Concordat. For our sake, I hope we can deal with them."

"Here Here." Ahtar agreed.

"Indeed, Elenwyn is afraid you will become too great a threat to her, and the Dominion."

"She's not completely wrong. The Thalmor are nothing but corrupt tyrants who only want power, nothing more. I bet they don't even care about their people of followers either."

Tullius knew Luke was right about it. Sure, he had terms with the Ambassador of Skyrim, but he still hates here, and the Dominion along with the Empire or outside of it. "I thought you would say that." He remarked with a smirk. "Yes, if there is anything I, and the rest of the Empire want, it's the Dominion to crumble into nothing but a pile of ashes, like they almost did to us in the great war."

"Can't blame you, General." Luke agreed. "Real nasty pieces of work those Thalmor scum. So, what are we going to do about this situation with them. I'm probably a wanted man by the Dominion, especially after I killed Ancano at the College of Winterhold, and breaking into the Embassy."

"Wait, that was you who broke in there?" said Aldis in surprise.

"Oops" Luke said, realizing what beans he just spilled, and immediately wished he had regretted it.

"No no, it's quite alright." said the Legate. "We have been trying to piss off those hoity toity Altmer for many years, and try to hurt them in some way without declaring war."

"She ain't lying about that." Said Ahtar. "We despise the Dominion just as much as we hate the evil Daedric princes, and Alduin. Sneaking in there like that and getting out without a scratch is a sign of hope that you can free Skyrim and all of Tamriel from it's influence, or keep it from spreading."

Luke smiled at those thoughts. He knew he was right. "Well, even if we have the Dominion and Thalmor taken care of in Skyrim there is still influence in Valenwood, and Elsweyr, along with some parts of Cyrodill and Hammerfell."

"Only a small part of my home, yeah. We Redguards are a proud warrior race after all, and we kept those Thalmor vermin at bay when they tried to invade us."

"Unfortunately, Hammerfell still has a grudge against us because of the White-Gold Concordat." Tullius said. "I don't think they can all help us now. They are the best warriors in all of Tamriel, along with Orcs of High Rock."

"Well, maybe I can try to talk them into joining our side again."

"Fat chance, Luke." Ahtar doubted. "We Redguards stand by our word."

"When there's a will, there's a way, Ahtar. I'll have to try and talk to the king. All of them have to see reason."

There was a pause so still that there was a huff from the Redguard prison warden. Just then, the doors went open and it revealed to be Jarl Elisif, the ruler of Solitude, accompanied by two bodyguards to protect her. She looked graceful as ever

"Ah, Jarl Elisif. I didn't hear you come in."

"My apologies, General." She stated, taking a seat for herself. "Hello Luke. It is so wonderful to see you again."

"of course, my Jarl." Luke humbly greeted back to her.

"Anywho, I heard that you were here in town. You didn't mention that to me, Tullius."

"my apologies, Elisif." Tullius said. "I was going to tell you before you stepped in here. And besides, we both know what you would want him for."

"oh yes. I heard about Darkwater Crossing, and... I'm glad you survived, Luke. Elenwen has no right to try and execute you for a crime you did not commit."

"thank you, Jarl Elisif. If I wasn't Dragonborn, I would have only lasted a minute against the Thalmor she sent on me."

"and of course, we heard that you had help."

"Yes, it was an Argonian protecting you and saving you from getting killed by those heartless bastards, a soldier protecting the mine sent me a letter about it."

"uh-huh. He's a good friend of mine named Derkeethus. A very good fighter that I helped him escaped from the Falmer once, and he would always be on my side, like I would always be on his."

"Humble, very humble indeed." Tullius acknowledged.

"You won't turn Derkeethus in to the Dominion, will you? I fear that after what just happen, he will turn into a so-called criminal."

"Of course we will not turn him in." Said Elisif. "This Argonian sounds like a true friend and a great warrior."

"he is."

"and you are not wrong, the Thalmor might be coming after him now that he was your cohort." Said Ahtar.

"well, I don't think we should worry about anything just yet, should we?"

"It's still a dark time. Even with Alduin gone, the threat of the Aldmeri Dominion is still at large, and I don't know how long this peace will last between them. It's only a matter of time."

everyone agreed with the general, and Luke had an idea. "Look, the more help we have, the greater chance we can win this goddamn war. If only Ulfric Stormcloak and his soldiers would help us out."

"Ulfric is nothing but a murderer and a traitor after what he just did to my beloved husband!" Elisif countered in anger and hatred.

"jarl Elisif!" Tullius reprimanded.

Huffing, the jarl humbly sat back down again, calming herself down. "I'm sorry, but I can never agree to work with that vile traitor."

"That Ulfric is always proud for being a Nord, not to mention that he treats elves horribly and never allows Argonians into the city," Legate Rikke remarked.

"Look, I just wish you guys would stop fighting each other and focus on the Dominion as the tartet."

Tullius began thinking things over, and he finally said "Look, if any truce would to be made, he would have to accept the other races other than his own their own freedom."

"I couldn't agree more general." Luke noted with a blank look on his face. "What we need to do is prepare ourselves for what the Dominion might throw at me, or my friends if given the chance."

"He's right, we need a plan to take the Thalmor down." Said Ahtar. "Like my father always said: how do you kill a swarm of bees? You kill the queen."

"Yeah, you're not wrong, old friend." Thinking over a plan to try and take care of his enemies, and had an idea that might help him out. He called everyone to huddle up a close to him, and Meeko squeezed himself in the center to hear it as well.

As he kept on explaining, the others really liked the idea of what he might do. "Are you sure about this, Luke?" Asked Ahtar. "Doing that would be suicide."

"I'm the Dragonborn, remember? With me, anytning's possible. And... do not be scared, but I have dragon allies that can help us."

"Well, that is a great idea, just please don't let them try and eat anyone in sight." Aldis stated.

"Trust me. They will be a great help to us, but still, we need more men and women of any race to help us take the Thalmor down. For now, I need more followers to help me out with this problem."

"very well. Just be careful out there. You will never know where Elenwen's spies will be." Elisif explained. "She will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants."

"I know. Don't you all worry about me. I'll be okay."

"And one more thing, Luke."

"yes?"

"Talos guide you." Tullius remarked boldly and proudly. It made Luke smile to hear that remark, and he went back outside with Meeko, and Ahtar following them.

"So how many Blades will we need with us?" The Redguard muttered to him quietly.

"As much as it takes. And remember the plan, I'll be just fine."

"gotcha. Would you want me to come with you?"

After thinking, Luke said "that is very kind of you, Ahtar, but I prefer to do this alone. It's better to keep it discrete this way from everybody else from Skyrim. You hard Elisif, there might be spies somewhere Mara knows what."

"good idea. But let me know if you need my help again, you know where to find me."

"The dungeon and Jala's house."

"you know it, Luke." Ahtar said, patting his back roughly. Then Luke and Meeko decided to go pay a visit to another of his houses in Skyrim, being guarded by the housecarl, Jordis the Sword-maiden

as he went inside the house, he was warmly greeted by Jordis herself, who hugged him. "Luke, welcome back, my thane."

"hello Jordis. Listen, did you hear about what happened in Darkwater a Crossing?,

"of course. It is quite valiant. You give the people hope, Luke. You are definitely a hero in all of Skyrim."

"I am Dragonborn, after all." Luke said, making Jordis giggle.

"I know. "Would you like anything?"

"some venison soup would be nice."

"of course."

Meeko made a bark and the human looked at him. Chuckling, Luke added "and give Medko some meat and bonemeal, too."

Jordis giggled again before she said "of course. I will fix you what you wish for, my thane." And she made a small bow of respect to him.


End file.
